Majin vegeta (omni exaggerated + omni wanked)
Summary "I am vegeta the Prince of all saiyans". " I have finally surpassed kakorot". Majin vegeta is vegeta possessed by babidi. Whom he resisted his powers and was even stronger than goku. But he still lost to buu (the ultimate downplay). Powers and Stats Tier:tier 5-A in base 4-B in ssj 4-A in ssj2 1-A in the true god himself form -1 in ultimate form impossible to define+ in the vegeta above all and VEGETA in ultimate final form Name:Vegeta Origin:dragon ball z Gender:male Age:57 (55 because of time chamber) Classification: the true ruler of all saiyans and the universe Powers and Abilities: I'ce manipulation fire manipulation reality warping immortality type 10 admin manipulation laziness manipulation lighting manipulation ice manipulation flight able to use god ki and regular ki omni presence beyond omnipotence time manipulation concept beyonding Paradox manipulation meme creation matter manipulation atomic manipulation type 10 regeneration teleportation age manipulation existence manipulation explosion manipulation flight duplication soul manipulation plot manipulation spectral manipulation clone manipulation damsel manipulation fourth wall awareness void manipulation spacial beyonding soul manipulation master of all fighting ki master omniscience vegetas pride. Ki blast user can summon anything mind control sleep infliction beyond life and death invisibility every super power ever. And many more' Attack Potency:simply unfathable amounts of power erased krone yukari and the illuminati by using 10% of his power. Simply can solos all verses easily and killed every spectral destroyer. Vegeta also tied with host less in 56th martial arts tournament. ''' '''Speed:Vegeta is naturally faster than most characters. He was able to out speed the illuminati and yukari and the spectral destroyers hate and the evil itself. Vegeta was faster than a light bullet witch crossed the universe at 0.00000000000000000001 seconds in base form. Lifting Strength:Simply outlifts most characters simply solos in this category can lift kagillion times infinity tons out lifted thanos the evil itself and hostlers simply is on par with goku on this category unless he gets a random power up Like in the show Striking Strength:Simply solos your verse many weak verses like aleverse smash bros fortnite Kirby pokemon dragon ball marvel DC and many more verses were soloed by vegeta and his near infinite powers that he posses also tied with host less in power in the tournament yet the couldn't use full power Durability:Simply massively beyond heirs took hits from many powerful characters like hostless sheep Queen and many others and hit just as hard back. Vegetas durability is beyond yamcha who nearly soloed this wiki. He is stronger than the weak vs battles wiki Stamina:Vegeta has infinite stamina Range:Simply beyond omniversal and spectral destroyers and all characters on this wiki Standard Equipment:none Intelligence:vegeta tier ''' '''Weaknesses:Vegeta has no weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: All on the vs battles wiki profiles of vegetas has all of his attacks and abilities Otherwise Notable Victories: Yamcha (super ultimate awesome edition) Goku (omniexeggrated) Yxz (that robot is so weak it's trash) The spectral destroyers (they are trash) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Lord english Hostless Chuck Norris Category:Ike's characters Category:Ineffable tier Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Villains Category:Former Villians Category:Ki Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Simple Above All Tiers Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:The Fastest Character On This Wiki Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Vegeta solos Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Evil Characters Category:Beyond 0 Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Exaggerated Category:Exaggerated profiles Category:Remake of a older profile Category:Goku Destroyer Category:Solos your verse Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier -1 Category:Memetic tier Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Better than the Spectral Destroyers Category:Prime Villains